


The Adventures of Fast Man and InvisiBoy

by Aiambia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cute, Fluff, Hand Job, Incredibles AU, Invisible sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sex, Smut, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: When there's trouble in the city, Fast Man is there to save the day! When evil villains are plotting their evil schemes IvisiBoy is there to stop their plans! These superheroes are quick on their feet. You won't see them coming until it's too late.But their newest challenge is harder than either of them could've ever imagined.Who knew sex could be so hard?





	The Adventures of Fast Man and InvisiBoy

**Author's Note:**

> So like...we were talking in the Kylux Reverse Bang Discord Chat, and then this happened. As usual, I wrote way more than I intended to write (it was only supposed to be 3000 words, but apparently I'm incapable of writing any less than 5000.) 
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at writing anything Techienician. I've only written Kylux previously, so I apologize profusely if they don't seem completely in character. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> EDIT: FOOSH stands for First Order of Super Heroes

 

 

_“This just in! My name is Rose Tico with REP Worldwide News, coming to you live from the National Bank in downtown Republic City. As we speak, the supervillain Sunbeam is in the middle of a robbery. We’ve yet to see any supers on the scene, but-“_

A strong gust of wind interrupts the newscaster, throwing her off balance. She quickly regains her balance, but when she looks up again, the scene has changed. Suddenly, she’s outside of the bank with her whole crew beside her, and a man dressed in tight red, orange, and yellow spandex.

_“Hey, maybe don’t start filming in the middle of a robbery?”_

_“Oh my gosh! You’re…who are you?”_

_“Wha – Fast Man. My name is Fast Man.”_

_“…Fast Man?”_

_“Rose, you interviewed me two days ago.”_

_“Oh, right! Fast Man! Ladies and gentlemen, Fast Man has arrived to save the day! Can we get a few words from today’s savior?”_

_“Uh…I mean, I kinda have to go – like, I haven’t saved them yet…just – just stay here, okay?”_

Fast Man bolts off, leaving a trail of wind and electricity behind him. The newscaster stares after him for a moment, but the sudden appearance of laser beams shooting out of the roof of the bank has her focus back on the task at hand.

_“You heard it here first, folks. Fast Man is on duty. This is Rose Tico, live from National Bank in Republic City. Back to you Snap.”_

* * *

 

 

Matt rolls his eyes as the voices of the newscaster fades away. Sometimes he thinks they have no idea what the word ‘danger’ means. He swears he’s rescued  more news reporters and journalists from “juicy stories” than citizens from actual danger. But, as a super hero, it’s his job to make sure the people of the city are safe. No matter how annoying they are. At least with his super speed, he can get away from most interviews before they even start.

“God, I hate the news,” Matt mutters to himself as he rushes inside of the building.

Debris falls from the ceiling, large chunks of plaster and concrete hitting the ground and breaking to pieces as Sunbeam fries a few more police weapons with her laser eyes.

“Give it up, Sunbeam!” Matt yells at her. He squares his shoulder, preparing for a fight. Sunbeam is new to the game, but she managed to give even Kylo Ren a run for their money. “Give the money back and maybe I’ll let you off with a warning!”

She turns to face him, the three buns on the back of her head bobbing as she whips around. Her laser eyes are charged and ready when she looks at him, but as soon as she recognizes him, her excitement is gone.

“Ugh, _you_?” She complains. She lets herself fall from the metal piping she’s exposed from the ceiling. One moment she’s falling backward, and the next her legs expertly hook around the piping and she’s hanging from the ceiling.  “Why did they send _you_?”

Matt’s shoulders fall. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re so _boring_ ,” Her arms fall beside her head as she talks, swinging idly. “I expected Kylo Ren, or General Elastic. Even _InvisiBoy_ is more fun than you. I actually have to look for _him_.”

Matt glares at her. He can feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. “What?!” He screams. “I’m fun! I’m a fun hero!”

“Seriously?” She asks. “Your name is _Fast Man_.”

“Wh – yeah. I mean, I’m fast. What did you expect?”

“Ugh. Alright, I’m done here,” She lets herself drop from the piping, landing in front of Matt with more grace than he could ever hope to possess. Matt’s eyes dart back up to the exposed pipes. Her bag of stolen money is wedged in between two of the pipes. If he’s careful enough, he should be able to grab the bag, handcuff her, and bring everything down to the police station before she blinks.

Crouching, Matt prepares for his run. He goes for the bag of money first. At take-off, the rest of the world seems to slow down. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt sees Sunbeam trying to make a run for it. She’s quicker than most, but still not quick enough to move at any faster than a snail’s pace compared to him.

Quickly, Matt changes courses and tackles her to the ground, but not before she can fire off her laser eyes. As they go down, the laser beam goes up, and Matt is helpless to stop it. His power is super speed, not invincibility. With a quick blink of his eyes, Matt’s suddenly back at normal speed, wincing as the laser beam fries the metal piping and water stars spewing out everywhere. The bag of money falls from its perch and lands in the water with a loud wet slap.

From under him, Matt feels Sunbeam worming her way out. He turns and grabs her ankle before she can escape, but the water made everything slippery. His grip is no match for the pouring water combined with her spandex suit, and she slips away.

Matt scrambles to his feet, trying to dart after her, but the water is a more formidable enemy than he anticipates. As soon as he steps forward, Matt slips and lands on the ground. His chin hits the tile floor hard, and though he doesn’t taste blood, he knows it’ll bruise for a few days.

“Catch you around, Fast Man,” Sunbeam teases. She steps around him, collecting her bag of money and slipping out of the bank before Matt can rise from his dazed state. “Tell them to send someone else next time!”

 

By the time Matt staggers to his feet, Sunbeam is already long gone. Water continues to shower him, soaking his hair and making his costume stick to his skin. As if it wasn’t hard enough to get out of in the first place.

The bank patrons start to emerge from their hiding places now that the threat has passed. Matt’s cheeks burn, knowing they all just witnessed him failing to capture yet another supervillain.

“Damn it!” He screams, drawing his arm back to punch a piece of fallen ceiling near-by.

“Ah!” Someone squeaks as Matt’s elbow makes contact with what feels like a nose. He could’ve sworn that there was no one around him, but that was definitely a human voice.

Groaning internally, Matt turns around. Now he’s let a villain get away _and_ hurt a civilian. Why did the First Order of Super Heroes let him be a hero in the first place?

“Hey, I’m really sorry about that,” Matt starts to say, but he’s barely able to get the words out.

An angel stands before him, dressed in white and holding his nose. The man is almost his height, though he’s much thinner than Matt. His flaming orange hair is doused by the water pouring down on him, but the water also made his clothes cling to his body. The sleeves of his shirt are long enough to cover his thumbs, but as he bends and twists in pain, Matt can see how dangerously low it scoops in the back, revealing smooth pale skin. His pants are too tight to leave anything to the imagination, and leaves Matt wondering if he’s fast enough to reach out and touch that perfect ass without getting caught.

“Um…Fast Man?” The angel squeaks. Blood is oozing from his nose. Matt snaps back to attention.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” He does a proper check of the other man for injuries, and is relieved to find that his nose is the only thing wrong. “Aw shit. Did I break it? Do you need to go to the hospital? I’m sorry.”

“Oh, um…no, it’s okay,” The angel whispers. His eyes flicker up to meet Matt’s and Matt can’t help the little smile that spreads across his face. They’re so big and blue, and he’s so small and cute. “I-it just hurts a little.”

“Okay – um…I can fix this. I can…” Matt trails off, wondering what to do.

He wants to keep talking to the angel in front of him, but police sirens start blaring from outside of the bank. It always takes forever for them to show up, but once they do, Matt never has time for anything but clean up. That’s all they ever use him for anyway. The bank patrons are glaring holes in his back, too. He can feel their dirty looks, and he just wants to get away from it.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to my place and get you cleaned up,” Matt says, moving his hand to the back of the angel’s neck.

“Wh-wha – oh you don’t need to do that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Matt starts bracing both of them for the trip back, making sure the angel’s body won’t incur further damage in the process. “No trouble at all.”

“But the police-“

“Here we go!”

“W-Wait!”

“Brace yourself!”

Before the angel can say anything else, Matt takes off, taking care not to slip on any more water. They dart through the city, up the side of Matt’s apartment complex, and into his kitchen faster than the speed of light.

“Look, I’m really sorry about what happened,” Matt says. He puts the angel down on the kitchen table, and dashes off to get a wet rag from the bathroom. He returns at lightning speed, and dabs it gently around the angel’s nose, trying not to press too hard.

Matt’s mind is racing from one place to the next. He needs to get this angel cleaned up. Maybe he’s hungry. The police will need a report soon. The most pressing matter, however, was poking against his thigh. Matt always built up excess energy while running, but maybe if he didn’t think about it, his _problem_ would just go away.

“Oh. What? Where are we?” The angel asks, taking the rag from Matt’s hands.

“My apartment,” Matt dashes around his kitchen, looking for water, coffee, snacks, something that he can offer. “You want something to drink?

“Um, I-“

“Cool, I’ll make coffee. Cookies?” Matt reaches down and readjusts himself before the angel can see. There’s not much room to move in his super suit, but he makes do.

“Oh, well –“ Before the angel could say another word, a plate of cookies appears beside him.

“You sure your nose is okay?” Matt stops again to check on the angel. The blood has stopped, but he still winces a bit when Matt takes the rag from his hands.

“Yes, it’s – “

Then, Matt’s dashing off again, running into his bedroom to retrieve a blanket for the poor soaked angel on his table. “Here, take this. Bathroom’s down the hall on the left if you need it.”

“Thank you, that’s – “

“Here, your coffee,” Matt presses the warm mug into the angel’s hands. He hopes the other man doesn’t noticed the disposable Starbucks coffee cups he just put in the garbage.

“How did you – “

“Here, I’ll lend you my – “

“WAIT!” The angel screams.

Matt freezes. He skids to a halt already halfway to his bedroom. Had he done something wrong? He makes his way back to the kitchen, walking, not running, but the angel isn’t looking at him at all. As Matt approaches, he realizes he’s upset. He stares down at his coffee like it’s offended him.

“Um, I’m sorry?” Matt offers, not knowing what he did. The angel jumps, surprised that Matt was suddenly in front of him, even though Matt had walked.

“N-no it’s alright,” The angel says. He looks up at Matt, and Matt forces himself to ignore the way his heart pulls in his chest, or the way his dick pushes against his costume. “I just…It’s a little…much.”

“AAAhhh!!!” Matt digs the heels of his palms into his eyes. He did _it_ again. “I did it again! I’m so sorry. I just – sometimes my body is just faster than my head I – I didn’t mean to. Fuck, and the police are probably wondering where I am…Damn it!”

A sound like soft chimes echoes through Matt’s apartment. He looks at his angel, confused, and finds him laughing softly. Matt’s anger melts a bit at the sight.

“Really, it’s alright,” the angel reassures him. His voice is soft but kind. “It’s a little much, but…it’s sweet.”

He smiles and then Matt’s anger is gone completely. His cheeks feel a little hot, but Matt can’t tell if that’s because of the angel or because the fatigue from running has finally caught up with him.

“It’s nice that you – w-wait, what are you doing?!” The angel covers his eyes, suddenly panicked. Matt pauses, mask in his hands. “Y-you can’t just – but you’re secret identity!”

“Huh? Oh, well – nah, it’s fine,” Matt says, darting to the bathroom to exchange his contacts for glasses. Gently, he pulls the angel’s hands away from his face, but his eyes remain shut tight. “Oh come on, it’s not _that_ big of a deal.”

“Yes it is!” the angel protests. “I-it’s one of the most important parts of being a hero! The separation of your professional life and your personal life is vital to – “

“Hey, hey,” Matt interrupts. For a moment, the angel started talking a lot like General Elastic, which was strange. He knows he’s heard the General say that exact thing to newly inducted heroes at FOOSH meetings. “Don’t worry about it. I mean, with my record, I doubt anyone cares anyway.”

“That’s not true,” The angel huffs softly. He frowns, but Matt can’t help laughing. It looks more cute than intimidating. “But you’ll get in trouble.”

“With who, General Elastic? He’s probably gonna kick me out of FOOSH anyway, so-“

“I won’t let him!” The angel’s eyes fly open so he can glare Matt down. Very suddenly, he realizes that he’s looking at Matt and hides his face behind the long sleeves of his shirt. But he doesn’t hide his eyes, nor does he close them.

“Hey, my name’s Matt,” Matt says. He crouches down to catch the angel’s eyes and smiles at him. “What’s yours?”

The angel considers him for a moment, but gives him a small smile in return. “…Techie. I’m Techie.”

Matt lets his smile spread across his face, and it get ever brighter when Techie giggles at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Techie,” He says, extending his hand.

“Nice to meet you, too,” One of Techie’s covered hands takes his.

His hands are small and thing, but his grip is much firmer than Matt expected. His mind can’t help wandering. The sudden thought of _‘wow, that would be a nice grip to have around my cock’_ enters his mind and sends Matt into an embarrassed coughing fit.

“W-what’s wrong? Is everything all – oh…” Techie trails off, suddenly hiding his face behind his hands again.

The growing feeling of dread washes over Matt.  and he looks down to confirm, yep, his dick is standing tall and proud. He forgot to put on his cup that morning. Usually, he wouldn’t consider it _that_ big of a deal, but he was wearing very unforgiving spandex and standing in front of a man he’d mentally been referring to as ‘angel’ for the past half hour.

Both of Matt’s hands shoot downwards, cupping himself and trying to cover as much of his embarrassment as possible. “Fuck, I’m sorry! I just…It happens, and – I mean you’re hot, but – no wait, I don’t mean it like that, just – aw fuck!”

Without another word, Matt runs off to his bedroom and slams the door behind him. Frustrated and embarrassed, he leans against the door, letting his head fall back against it. Not so gently, he grinds against his hands, getting as much friction as he can through the spandex.

It’s not enough, but he feels too guilty go any further. Techie shouldn’t have had to witness any of that, but Matt just couldn’t control himself. More than that, he felt guilty about suddenly running off. For all Techie knew, Matt was hard because of him and just left him in the kitchen to jerk off.

After a quick search of his room, Matt pulls on a pair of jeans over his super suit and dashes back out to the kitchen.

It’s empty.

He was only gone for a few seconds (though to him it felt like a life time) and the kitchen was already empty. Techie’s blanket was on the table, and his mug of coffee stood beside it, still full, still hot. Throwing open the apartment door, Matt runs down to street level, just in time to see an Uber driving away.

“Wait!” He calls after it, but it’s too late. “Damn it!”

How did Techie get out of his apartment so quickly? Maybe Matt was going to quickly to pay attention to what Techie was doing. Techie probably called an Uber while he was rushing around trying to make him more comfortable, and he didn’t notice.

Sighing, Matt takes the slow way back up to his apartment, instead of speeding there. It gave him a bit of time to wallow in how bad he was at everything. He wasn’t memorable, he couldn’t catch the villain, he couldn’t even get a date!

He doesn’t bother closing the bedroom door when he shuffles inside. Shedding his jeans, Matt stares down at his hard-on through the spandex suit. At least he has time to take care of it now, not that he’s going to feel very good about it. He’s upset and not really in the mood, but his body is too wound up to care what his head wants.

With a sigh, Matt lays back on his bed and fiddles with the front zipper of his suit until his erection was free. “This is your fault,” he tells it, taking a handful of lube from the industrial sized pump bottle on his bedside table.

The first pump of his hand makes his cock slippery and the rest of his body thanks him, but Matt’s still too mad to really enjoy it. As soon as he’s sure he has enough lube, Matt sets a punishing pace, stroking himself and thrusting up into his own hand. He groans, feeling his release building, but he doesn’t try to drag it out. He just wants to come, sleep, and forget that this day ever happened.

Then someone gasps.

Matt freezes, his whole body suddenly on high alert. He could’ve sword he just heard someone gasp, but when he looks around, there’s no one there. He waits, listening for any more sounds, but his apartment is silent.

Shrugging, Matt swipes his thumb over his cock and groans. Maybe it was his gasp he heard. Maybe he was just imagining things. He keeps working at his cock, planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust up into his hand.

The earlier interruption wouldn’t leave him alone, however. His mind conjures images of Techie peaking around the corner, looking into his bedroom and watching him jerk himself off. Looking over to the door, Matt pretends he can see Techie watching him and touching himself, too.

His big blue eyes flutter closed as his hands try to give him some sort of friction through those tight pants. They’re tight, like Matt’s spandex super suit, so it’s not nearly as satisfying as he wants it to be. Still, he can’t risk actually taking his pants off, less Matt opens his eyes and sees him. Techie braces himself against the door frame with one hand, and humps the other furiously, trying to bite back all of his whines and moans so he doesn’t get caught.

Matt makes his hips move a little faster to the images of the fantasy. He thinks he must have too much energy stored up, because he hasn’t even had his first orgasm and his vision is already getting a bit hazy. It almost looks like Techie is actually hiding behind his door frame, even though Matt knows no one is there.

That doesn’t stop him from wishing he was. That doesn’t stop him from whispering “Fuck, Techie,” as he gets closer to his orgasm. Matt squeezes his eyes shut as he chases it down, moving his hand faster, thrusting his hips up faster. He’s almost there, and then…

“Oh, Matt,” Matt’s eyes fly open, and he sits up. Techie is there, actually there, standing at his bedroom door, one hand on the frame, one hand cupping himself. His eyes are blown wide, looking at Matt with just as much shock as Matt feels.

But then Matt comes into his own hand, and he’s powerless to stop it. His whole body strains, coming hard but also trying to hide from Techie. He’s too embarrassed to look up, so Matt stares down at himself, gasping as he makes a mess of his bed and his hand.

When it’s all over, his cheeks are burning, and he’s too scared to move, even though his dick is still out. “I…I’m sorry,” he whispers, mortified.

Oh, what Techie must think of him now. His life was over. Maybe Techie was right about the whole secret identity thing, because now he had dirt on how Fast Man spends his evenings: Jerking off to the thought of guys he just met (and kidnapped?) from crime scenes.

“Um…Are you still hard?” He hears. More shame washes over him. Of course Techie would ask him about it. Matt can’t help his ridiculously short refractory period, but Techie wouldn’t see it as a simple consequence of his powers. Matt dares to look at Techie, while trying to cover himself, but what he sees is not at all what he expects.

Techie stares at him, eyes blown wide, but his face is dusted pink and his teeth are chewing on his bottom lip. He’s not meeting Matt’s gaze either. He’s staring, rather hungrily, at Matt’s cock.

“Uh…yes?” Matt answers hesitantly. He’s not quite sure why Techie is staring at him like that, but he takes comfort knowing it’s not a look of judgement.

He was probably one of those scientists that studies supers, Matt tried to tell himself. There was no way he as interested in Matt beyond that. That’s the only reason why Techie would ask such questions and not shy away.

“Incredible! Is it because of your powers? How short is your refractory period? How are you able to masturbate at that speed without chafing? How many orgasms do you typically experience before you get tired?” The questions come faster than Matt can process them. Techie looks so excited, and suddenly he’s standing next to Matt’s bed, looking curiously between him and his dick.

Matt feels his heart flutter, despite how awkward the situation is. Techie is just so pretty. Even though he’s questioning Matt about how often he can come in a single sitting, Matt can’t help smiling at his excitement.

 “You wanna touch it?” Matt suddenly blurts. Not a second later, he slaps a hand over his mouth and refuses to meet Techies eyes.

Why did he say that? _Why did he say that?_ Sure, Matt’s body was ahead of his mind sometimes, but it had to be right now?

“Can I?” Techie asks.

Matt doesn’t know if he should be more horrified with himself for offering or Techie for being so excited about it. He’s not too sure what to say, either, but Techie is looking at him expectantly. His mouth feels dry, but his palms are a little sweaty…or maybe that’s just his drying come.

“I-I mean…um, I’m sorry. That’ strange to ask, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to…I-I…” Techie shies away from Matt. He curls in on himself suddenly, as if scolded.

Matt should probably just leave it there and let Techie walk away, but his mouth speaks before his mind, _again._ “No, no it’s fine! You can touch it – touch me…if you want…”

Matt trails off, still embarrassed at what he was doing, but Techie doesn’t seem to share the sentiment. He perks up, and something like relief crosses his face because Matt didn’t push him away. Then Techie’s hands are on him, stroking his cock with that strong, sure grip. Techie’s almost on top of him, climbing onto the bed to get a better grip.

He pumps slowly, taking more lube from Matt’s nightstand. Techie twists his hand and thumbs at the head of Matt’s cock, but it’s the sight of him that making Matt hot. He’s sitting between Matt’s legs like it’s natural for him to be there, touching him, encouraging him, smiling at him when pre-come starts to bead at the tip of his cock.

His touch isn’t nearly as quick as Matt normally goes, but his grip is much tighter. It’s not long before Matt is on the brink of his orgasm, trying to warn Techie.

“It’s alright,” Techie says gently. His voice is so quiet, but it pulls Matt’s orgasm out of him. “Let me see. Show me, Mattie. Please?”

Matt comes, all over Techie’s hands, cursing his way through it. His whole body is buzzing, then, revved up rather than tired out from his orgasm. He wants more, but he can’t bear forcing Techie to do any more.

“S-so yeah. That – um – I just…” Matt can’t seem to figure out how to tell him that, however. Techie doesn’t move from his spot between Matt’s legs, even though Matt’s sure that Techie’s only doing all of this to be nice.

“How much lube do you normally go through in a week?” Techie asks. He adjusts how he’s sitting, but Matt doesn’t quite understand why he’s lying on his stomach.

“Uh…I use the big bottles, so…I guess a quarter of it a week? I think…if I’m not stressed, then it’s less.”

“Wow,” Techie mutters. His hands resume their work, pumping at Matt’s cock. They also push his thighs aside, allowing him more space to work. “How many orgasms do you have, then? In one session?”

“Uh…” Matt swallows hard, and Techie swallows his cock. His eyes roll back as he realizes that Techie has no intention of stopping any time soon. It’s a blessing, he decides, as Techie swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. “I…Uh three? Maybe four?”

“Four? Hmm, and this is all on your own? No partners?” Techie licks a long stripe up the underside of his cock and Matt shivers. His mouth gulps Matt down again, sucking hard at the head and making obscene slurping noises.

“N-no…Just m-me,” Matt grips the bedsheets tight, struggling not to lock his hands in Techie’s hair and fuck his mouth. Every moment Techie spends sucking on him makes it hard. It’s arguably harder, however, when Techie pulls back and mercilessly teases the slit of his cock with his tongue. “W-wait, Techie I’m close.”

“Mmm,” Techie hums around his cock, sending vibrations through Matt’s body. He looks up with his big blue eyes, and once he’s sure Matt’s watching him, laps at his cock like it’s candy. “Let me taste you, please?” He asks. “I want to drink it – ah!”

Matt comes again, shooting his come all over Techie’s face and hair. Techie squeaks in surprise, but continues to kiss and lick along Matt’s cock. He smiles and laps up what drops of come he can clean off of Matt’s dick, but he doesn’t dare touch the mess Matt made on him.

As if he wasn’t already gorgeous to begin with, Matt was almost drooling at the sight of Techie covered in his come. It’s too much. Dropping down on the bed, Matt pants. He’s still very hard, but if he lets Techie go any further, then he won’t want to stop.

“So,” Matt hears. He doesn’t bother to look down at Techie. He knows Techie hasn’t stopped touching him. He can feel his long fingers on his cock and his hot breath by his balls. “That was three. Do you…do you think we can make it to six?”

Matt sits up again at this. He stares incredulously at Techie, who, somehow, has enough audacity to look embarrassed at his own proposal. Techie touches him gently, tenderly. The grip that was driving him crazy a few seconds ago is now feather light against his dick. Techie’s head lays on his thigh, eyes darting up to meet Matt’s every few seconds.

After all of that bold bravado, he suddenly looks very meek and scared. He keeps touching Matt, making it obvious that he wants to keep going, but he looks so scared that Matt might tell him no. More than that, Matt realizes that if he says no, Techie wouldn’t protest. He can see it in how submissively he’s presented himself. He’s used to being told ‘no.’ He expects it.

Matt decides he doesn’t like it when Techie frowns.

“Yeah, I think we can make it to six,” Matt tells him.

Techie locks eyes with him as a smile spreads across his face. Like that, the fear is gone from his body, replaced with the eagerness and excitement that already made Matt come twice.

“Here, lay back,” He says. Reaching over Matt, Techie wipes his face clean with a tissue, but doesn’t reach for the bottle of lube. Instead, he tugs at Matt’s wrist and positions his hand in his hair. Then Techie braces himself on his elbows, face hovering above Matt’s cock. “I need your help this time.”

“Fuck yes,” The hand in Techie’s hair grips tight, dragging out a moan from his lips. With his other hand, Matt feeds Techie his cock, and then watches as Techie takes as much of it as he can.

Matt feels the warm wet heat around his cock like a cage. Every time Techie swallows his hip buck upwards and Techie moans. It’s not long before Matt his both hands in Techie’s hair, feet planted on the bed, and hips thrusting into Techie’s mouth. His lips stretch so perfectly around Matt’s cock. Matt wastes no time, using his hands to pull Techie’s head down as he thrusts up.

Techie keeps moaning around him, eye looking up and watching as Matt takes his pleasure. He comes off Matt’s cock with a wet pop once, maybe twice for air, but never lingers. The break lasts for only a few seconds, just long enough for Techie to catch his breath before he hungrily swallows down Matt’s cock again.

Matt tires his hardest not to move his hips too quickly. It feels painfully slow, even though Techie’s head is bobbing up and down quite vigorously. “Tech…Ah – I’m close.”

Pulling back on his hair, Matt tries to pull Techie off, but Techie fights him. The light glare that forms in his brow isn’t nearly as threatening as he means it to be, but he doesn’t let Matt move him from his prize. If anything, Techie only sucks harder, bobbing his head faster and faster.

“Oh – oh! Fuck, Techie!” Matt comes, hips stuttering up in short jabs. It shoots down his throat, but Techie still refuses to come off of him. Matt can feel it, as Techie swallows around his cock, drinking every last drop of his come.

Techie lets him go gently. He laps at Matt’s cock, eating up any drops of come that he happened to miss. He sits up, wiping away the come dribbling down the side of his mouth, and licking that excess off of his hand. Matt can’t do anything but stare.

“Fuck, Techie…” He breathes. Techie blushes then, face glowing red. How he could be embarrassed after making Matt come three times was beyond him, but it made him look cute and sensual at the same time.

“I…um, I don’t get out much,” Techie tells him, tucking his long hair behind his ear. “My brother, he prefers that we focus on our work. He thinks that sex is too primal, too unsophisticated.”

“But you don’t,” Matt watches as Techie strips himself of his shirt and pants. He’s not wearing any underwear, and Matt’s heart skips a beat. He’s hard too. Matt thinks it’s cute how flushed his body is. There are freckles everywhere.

“It’s nice,” Techie says, reaching over Matt again. He takes another handful of lube, and bends over, bracing his arms on Matt’s chest. He’d barely touched his own dick and he was already reaching for his ass, spreading himself. “Sometimes, most times, it’s hard to talk to people.”

Matt can’t see what his hands are doing, but Techie’s face contorts, dripping with pleasure. He can hear the wet squelch of Techie’s fingers inside his ass, and when Techie’s hips start humping backward on his fingers, Matt can’t resist dragging his hips down so they’re rubbing against each other.

“This…this is easier,” Techie pants, stretching himself, letting Matt rub them together. “I know how to do this. I can do this, and it feels good. So good.”

He sits up then, pulling his fingers out of himself with a little sigh. Techie wastes no time positioning himself over Matt’s cock and lowering himself on it. It happened so fast, even for Matt.

“W-wait,” Matt pants. He can barely think. Techie is tight, so _tight_. Oh, his hands never feel like this. Nothing had ever felt more like perfection. “Y-you – that was…”

“It’s okay,” Techie’s panting too, but he doesn’t stop going down. Even when he squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip, he just keeps going. He keeps whispering ‘it’s okay,’ and Matt can’t tell who Techie’s talking to.

By the time he bottoms out, they’re both sweaty and panting. Techie clenches around Matt, adjusting to his size, and they both groan. “I-I like it when it burns,” Techie whispers. “It’s better like that.”

For a while they just grind against each other. Matt smooths his hands up and down Techie’s thighs, admiring how his freckles stand out against his flushed skin. Techie is barely coherent anymore, rubbing back and forth. It’s not long before he starts to bounce, making his whole body shake as he takes his pleasure.

Matt meets him half-way, thrusting up every time Techie comes down, and fuck if it’s not the hardest thing not to go too fast. Techie doesn’t make it any easier, demanding that that Matt give him more.

“Faster. Please, Matt. I know you can. Please, faster.”

It takes all of Matt’s self-control not to jack hammer into Techie. He thrusts a little faster, but just barely. Or, to him it feels like he’s just barely going faster. Techie starts whining, mewling praises and thanks.

And Matt is there. He can feel himself explode inside as he orgasms again, thrusting up into Techie. He let’s Techie ride him through it, knowing that he could keep going, keep fucking Techie like that until the next one.

Only, Techie is very suddenly _gone._

Matt’s can still feel Techie around him, hear him whining for more, but Matt can’t see him at all. There’s blank space where Techie should be, and Matt can see the wall behind him like Techie’s not even there. And as Matt comes, he realizes that _his dick is gone too._

He’s coming, and it’s warm, but he can’t see his cock. He can’t see his come. He can’t see Techie.

Everything that happens afterwards happens very quickly, even for Matt.

Matt panics. He sits up. He pushes the space in front of him, and feels a warm body but doesn’t see it. He feels the bed shift as that body falls and lands on it. He watches as his dick magically reappears from the void.

 _‘What the fuck!?’_ He thinks.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” He yells.

The room is still for a moment. Matt looks around frantically, but all he can see is himself. His dick is back, and it seems intact and still hard, which is good. But Techie is still gone. Matt can hear two people breathing, however.

“Techie?” He asks hesitantly.

Did he come so hard that he vibrated into another dimension? He heard of speedsters being able to do that, but all of Matt’s FOOSH tests said he wasn’t nearly that fast.

Then he hears a laugh. It comes from in front of him, and Matt’s head snaps towards it, but he still doesn’t see anything. But he does feel something wet and warm on his cock.

Matt gasps and looks down. The come covering his dick starts to disappear like someone is licking it up, but there’s no one there. Maybe this was all just a very elaborate dream and Matt was captured by a supervillain. He couldn’t think of any other reason why this would be happening or how he could still be getting off on this.

Then he hears laughing again and warm breath on his dick. Techie reappears, suddenly, popping back into existence as quickly as he popped out. There’s a bright smile on his face, and he sits back, laughing as Matt stares at him completely lost.

“What the fuck.”

“S-sorry,” Techie says, still giggling. “Happens sometimes. Forgot to mention that.”

“You forgot to mention that, what, you just randomly disappear in the middle of sex?” Matt yells, still a little panicked.

“I can turn invisible,” Techie tells him. He looks concerned, but Matt doesn’t notice. “It’s kind of my thing.”

“Your _thing_? Wha – hold on, are you a super? You’re a super? Holy shit, are you InvisiBoy?!”

“I…did you not know?”

Matt smacked himself. He was fucking InvisiBoy and didn’t know it. _Of course_ Techie is InvisiBoy. It was just his luck that he’d end up in bed with the brother of one of the world’s most renowned super heroes and not realize who he was.

“…Is it a problem?” Techie asks, voice barely above a whisper. He’s closed in on himself, arms wrapped around his chest, staring down at the bed instead of Matt.

Matt refocuses on him immediately. “No! No, not a problem! Not at all!” Now he’s gone and made Techie feel bad about it too. “I just – I didn’t realize. I was being stupid. It’s my fault. You’re great – perfect. You…you’re perfect.”

Matt tires to smile at him, but Techie meets his gaze with sad eyes. “I’m sorry,” He whispers. “I should’ve said something.”

“No, hey, it’s alright. I just – fuck – it’s my fault,” Matt puts his hand on Techie’s thigh, and he doesn’t move away. Techie chews on his lip looking like he doesn’t completely believe Matt, but he doesn’t say anything. “I mean…It’s kind a hot, actually. I freaked out, but like, it’s cool, you know? Messes with your senses.”

Techie gives him a small smile, but he still doesn’t say anything. Matt already misses how talkative he was, but isn’t surprised. Techie said it himself: sex was easy, but talking was hard. Even at FOOSH meetings, he’d never seen InvisiBoy say a word. He always left the talking to his brother.

“Hey,” Matt says, trying to catch Techie’s gaze again. Before he can second guess himself, Matt takes Techie’s cock in his hand, smiling at the little gasp it earns him. “You said you could get me to six orgasms, right? Well, last I counted, we were at five, and I’m still kinda hard. So…I mean if you still want to…”

Matt pumps slowly. Techie had gone a bit soft, but he’s growing hard again as Matt works at him. Techie still doesn’t say anything, but he isn’t stopping Matt either. In fact, his breaths grew more and more shallow as Matt pumps faster. Matt realizes that Techie had been taking care of him this whole time, but hadn’t come once himself.

Techie leans back on his hands, then, eyes focused on how his cock slips in and out of Matt’s fist. His eyes look almost glazed over in pleasure, but he refocuses suddenly, and puts his hand over Matt’s to stop him.

“I-I can’t,” He whispers.

Matt deflates. Well, it was good while it lasted, but he knew it wouldn’t last. He starts to pull away, wishing that he weren’t still hard just so he wouldn’t look so pathetic, begging Techie to keep fucking him.

Techie catches his hand. “You have to get to six first. Then I can come.”

Matt looks up at him and beams. A laugh falls out of Techie’s mouth in return.

“You’re sure?” Techie asks. “It’s not…weird?”

“Oh, it’s fucking trippy,” Matt says. “But like, it a good way. It’s weird, but it’s cool. I swear, it’s really cool.”

Techie smiles at him like he’s not convinced, but rather than worry about it more, he asks, “Do you wanna see something weirder?”

“Uh…sure.”

Immediately, Techie is on his knees, face pressed into the mattress and his ass in the air. “Go on,” he says. “please?”

Matt’s heart skips another beat. He hopes Techie will go out with him after this. He’s just so perfect, and Matt would love nothing more than to repay him by spending hours worshiping his body until Techie is screaming.

Reaching back to the night stand, Matt takes more lube to slick himself up, and realizes he’s still wearing his super suit. He’s not sure how he managed to miss that one. His hands are covered in lube now, which won’t make peeling it off any easier, but Matt starts to take it off anyway.

“No, wait!” Techie says. His hands are on Matt’s the very next moment, stopping him. “I like it…”l

“O-okay,” God, if they ever start dating, he’s going to have such a hard time telling Techie ‘no.’

Techie seems almost faster than him, because he’s back on his knees before Matt can say another word. “Please?” He asks.

Matt has to take a breath before he pushes into that tight heat again. He falls forward, head resting against Techie’s back. It’s just as tight as last time, but it feels different. It feels like something is vibrating around his dick. It sends waves of pleasure through his body.

He has to move, then. Techie doesn’t complain about it. Actually, he giggles as Matt picks up his pace. It just feels so good. It’s like fucking into a vibrating fleshlight, only it’s Techie and it’s real. It gives him an idea.With as much concentration as he can manage, Matt makes his cock vibrate, and then both of them practically fall apart.

“Fuck, Techie! W-what is this?” Matt moans. It’s getting harder and harder to control how quickly he jerks his hips.

“R-ready?” Techie pants, looking over his shoulder.

“For…for what?”

Then Techie disappears again, but Matt’s dick doesn’t. He can still feel Techie under him, but Matt has a clear view of his cock, moving, fucking into nothing. The disconnect is jarring, being able to feel Techie around him, but not see his body. Still, Matt can’t stop moving. It feels too good.

“T-Techie – what?”’

“Faster,” Techie tells him, still invisible. “I can take it. Please Matt, fuck me faster!”

Matt loses all self control, then. He fucks into Techie, fast and hard, at a pace he knows should hurt. Techie doesn’t sound hurt, though. He screams for more, sobs at how much he loves Matt fucking him. Matt’s vision steadily grows more and more blurry. He still can’t see Techie, but he can feel him, he can hear him, hear the slap of their skin, and he can see his own cock shooting out come as his hips stutter to a halt.

Techie cries, and Matt’s amazed, watching streams of come shoot out from nothing and land on the bedsheets. It lasts for a moment longer before Techie reappears and they both collapse.

Matt takes a second to catch his breath, then slips out of Techie and lays beside him. They made it to six, and Matt can remember the last time he came so hard. The fatigue suddenly hits him, all at once. Matt’s muscles are burning with exertion, but it feels good.

“H-How?” He pants, vaguely realizing that his vision is blurry because lost his glasses at some point.

“Force fields,” Techie replies, just as out of breath. “I-I can turn invisible and… and make force fields. So…So stuff turns invisible if it’s inside me, but if I put a force field around it then it doesn’t.”

“So like…force field condoms?”

“I guess. Yeah.”

“Whoa.”

Techie laughs, and then there are butterflies in Matt’s stomach. Matt looks over at him, and his vision is still blurry, but he knows Techie looks beautiful. Maybe it was just the after-glow talking, but he really hopes he can see Techie again.

“Thanks,” Matt whispers. “For – you know – helping me out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Techie looks away from him, blushing. “I…yeah.”

They’re quiet for a moment. The excitement is gone, the event is over, but Matt still feels like he’s flying and he doesn’t want to come down.

“Can I kiss you?” Matt asks, mouth running ahead of his mind again.

Techie’s eyes go wide. He sits up and fidgets with his hair. He looks so shy and small, but he whispers, “okay.”

Pushing himself up, Matt reaches out for him, pulling them close before they can change their minds, but he doesn’t kiss him just yet. Everything always goes so fast, but Matt wants to savor this. He wants it to take forever because he thinks he could spend forever staring into those big blue eyes. With his eyes, Matt connects the freckles on Techie’s face like they’re constellations. He thumbs over Techie’s lips, surprised at how soft they feel. He smiles when he notices how Techie’s blush goes all the way up to his ears.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Techie asks.

“Don’t be impatient,” Matt teases with a smile.

Then, he leans in and kisses him.

Techie’s lips are warm and soft. Matt can feel electricity coursing through him as soon as they touch. It’s like tasting heaven, how sweet he is. Matt bring his hand to the back of Techie’s head, pressing them closer together. He feels Techie smiling against his mouth, and can’t help smiling back.

Matt decides that he loves this the most. It’s even better than the sex because it’s sweet and lovely and kind. But it’s over too soon.

Techie pulls away first, unable to meet Matt’s eyes, but he’s smile is brighter than any Matt’s ever seen. When his eyes flicker up, he can’t seem to hold Matt’s gaze, but Matt thinks that’s okay.

“Um, do you, maybe, wanna go get coffee sometime, or something?” Matt asks. “I-I mean, you don’t _have_ to, but I think you’re really cute, and I know it’s kind of weird cause we just fucked, but, like, I’ve always kind of thought you were cute, even though you never say anything at FOOSH meetings, and I probably should’ve talked to you sooner, but I was kinda scared, cause you’re brother is, like, really intimidating, but you’re really cute and, well-“

Techie interrupts him with another kiss. It’s even better than the first. Matt sighs, letting his eyes slip closed and nipping at Techie’s lips this time. Techie gasps, and Matt’s able to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Techie’s mouth. He can taste himself on Techie’s tongue. If he wasn’t so tired, it probably would’ve been enough to motivate him into going again.

“Oh, Armie’s gonna kill me,” Techie says when they break apart. He’s still smiling.

“Why?” Matt asks. He’s not sure who ‘Armie’ is, but if they dare touch Techie, he’ll rip them apart.

“Cause I’ve got a date with you, and he doesn’t think it’s appropriate to date co-workers.”

“Yeah, well…he doesn’t get all of _this_ either,” Matt motions to himself dramatically, smiling when Techie laughs. He has a sneaking suspicion, that ‘Armie’ is Techie’s brother, but it didn’t matter right then.

“Can I kiss you again?” Matt asks. He can’t help it. He’s growing addicted to Techie.

“Okay.”

 

But he likes it. He likes it a lot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://aiambia.tumblr.com)


End file.
